


Escape From Mountain River

by The_Gardners_Cigarette



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Abduction, Attempted Escape, BDSM, Baby Louis, Baby Niall, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Harry, Daycare from hell, Diapers, Disturbing Themes, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Feminization, Forced infantilism, Fucked Up, Grumpy Louis, Helpful Niall, Humiliation, I hate tagging, Infantilism, Kidnapping, Like batshit crazy, Loss of Trust, M/M, Male Breastfeeding, Male Lactation, Medical Procedures, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Playdates, Protective Harry, Protective Nick, Psycho Harry, Public Humiliation, Running Away, Spanking, Suspense, Trust Issues, Verbal Humiliation, baby jade, bottles, daddies ziam, daddy nick, humiliating outfits, mommy perrie, psycho nick, sippy cups, snitching, tantrums, tattling, the whole town is crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gardners_Cigarette/pseuds/The_Gardners_Cigarette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is just one of the many "prisoners" in this community hidden away from society and forced against their wills to act like children. This won't last long, as Louis hatches a plan to escape, but not everyone is trustworthy, or loyal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second story! Will be longer than 10 chapters, I promise you that. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated.

 

                                                   

 

 

 

His head feels hot. Which is weird because when he blacked out, he recalled that the AC was on. Louis Tomlinson erupted a small noise of discomfort and tried to rest his head, but whatever it was on, was hard, almost like metal. Confused, he tried opening his eyes, only to have his vision blurred. He blinked, trying to straighten the issue, but nothing worked. Louis would have tried sitting up, but his arms and legs felt useless, he couldn't move. 

 

Now, he was worried. Last he remembered was being at his friend Stan's wedding party, having a few too many drinks, but hey, it was a party. Louis tried to recollect himself, but only ended up with sore muscles and bones. He hadn't hurt this bad in so long.

 

Now, his head was throbbing. And the reason behind that started to scare him, whatever he was laying on, was moving, like a car. Louis tried to shift his body, but resulted in popping his spine, sounding like bubble wrap. He couldn't help the loud whimper he let out. 

 

_"Shit, he's awake!"_

 

_"Sedate him again, moron!"_

 

And everything was black again. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The next time Louis is conscious again, he's just slowly waking up. This time, his fever is gone, as well as the headache, but he still can't move. His vision is better, but the room he's in is pitch black. He listened as best as he could, hoping one of his scenes would heighten in his hour of need. 

 

He hears a venting system, probably a furnace, and he hears movement. Louis blinks in confusion and allows his eyes to adjust better to the darkness of the room before trying to sit up. He tries to calm his fear when he realizes he can't move still, and puts all his effort into lifting his head. 

 

All around him are sleeping men and boys his age, swaddled in blankets, hats on their heads, objects in their mouths and they are all in clear cots. There had to be at least fifteen he could see. Louis panics seeing he's in the same situation, but bites down on the rubber teat in his mouth. 

 

 _Don't draw attention_. He told himself.  _Just quietly, and quickly, get the fuck out of here._ Louis tried shifting to roll over, but the blue blanket that was wrapped around him, was secured tightly, preventing any movement. He counted to ten in his head to calm himself down and think about the situation he was in. Forget how he came here, just focus on leaving. 

 

A bright light from what he could now see from a hallway, lightened up the area a bit, the room  Louis was in had a large window off to the side and he saw shadows on the wall coming his way. He quickly laid down and saw out of the corner of his eye, a male couple following a nurse. He closes his eyes just in time for them to enter the room. 

 

While they are a great distance from him, Louis cracks an eyelid open and sees the woman is picking up people one by one, Louis can't see their faces, but he sees them shaking their head 'no'. 

 

_What the fuck?!_

 

Louis closes his eyes tightly when they come to the cot he lies in and becomes stiff as he's picked up, his head and neck supported. He hears mumbling, but can't really hear what they're saying, all he knows is he was being shifted into another pair of arms. 

 

"Oh, Nickey, he's perfect!" a deep voice coos, heavy with an English accent. 

 

Louis doesn't like what he said, he didn't want to be 'perfect' for these men. He tries to wiggle away, but the arms are holding him tight and the stupid fucking blanket prevents anything from being accomplished. He doesn't dare make a sound, however. He's afraid if he gives himself away by being awake, they might . . . .do things to him. 

 

They leave the dark room, but Louis' gig is up as the bright florescent lights make him squint and he tries to cover his face with mitten hands, to no avail. 

 

"Hello, little Songbird." a different voice calls to him. "Are you awake?" 

 

Louis debates on continuing to fake sleep, or to open his eyes and see where he's at and the kidnappers that are holding him. He chooses the last one and is face to face with a very attractive male couple, both with brown hair, but one has long curls draped to his shoulders and the other has his in a quiff. They are both smiling down at him as if he's some cute animal that just did a trick. 

 

Louis glares at them, he hates them. 

 

"Mr. and Mr. Grimshaw, we need to have him checked out first." Louis hears a nurse softly call. The two "Grimshaws" turn their attention to the woman and, sadly, hand over Louis. While Louis is grateful to be out of the clutches of those two, he's not certain on how to feel in the arms of this nurse, if she is one, that is. 

 

Brought into, yet another room with a large window, Louis couldn't help but notice the couple standing outside, watching him. Louis gives his best sneer, when he's laid flat on his back on a table. He becomes worried when the nurses in the room begin to unwrap the blanket around him, revealing he was as naked as the day he was born. Louis saw in fear that his arms and legs were a dark peach color from lack of movement. 

 

His attention was brought back to the window when he saw a flash and he turned his head to see one of them taking pictures while the other filmed. 

 

 _They're recording this?!_ Louis' embarrassment grew by the second. 

 

"Alright, little one, bath time." a nurse cooed. Louis screamed in protests behind the object in his mouth. It did nothing but make him red in the face as the nurses began cleaning him. "Did they want him shaved?" 

 

"All but the head." 

 

Bye-bye went his leg, arm, arm pit and chest hair. But the worst was when a nurse spread open his butt cheeks to get the tiny airs around his bum hole and on his ball sac. Louis was patted dry and flipped gently on his stomach. His legs were hoisted up for a quick enema (which Louis screamed the entire time) to flush out his system and for a change after he released himself. 

 

"Did they request a permanent chastity?" one nurse asked that had Louis throwing a fit of muffled curses and sobs. Tears trickling down his face, making the two men outside want to rush in and comfort him. 

 

The head nurse nodded, "No, only the temporary one, they requested the key." Louis tried squirming, but his body laid defenseless, forcing him to endure the cage slipping quite snug against his penis and just like that, Louis' cock was caged. Useless, unable to harden. He had prayed to God that this would all be over but Louis was beyond mortified when large amounts of creams were applied his lower region, sprinkled with powder and not one, but two diapers were taped to him. Louis was almost choking on his tears as he laid sprawled out on the table, he hiccuped. 

 

"Don't be shy, come on, in." Louis hears the nurse call in the two men from outside.

 

Louis feels sick by just looking at them. Their gaze is nothing but loving and they seem to enjoy dressing him in a white and blue sailor suit. The man with long hair gushes as Louis is unrestrained and given to him with open arms. Both men cuddle him while nurses take pictures, everyone ignoring the small brunet's loud protests and cries. Louis is swaddled once again and carried out of the room and the two men carry a protesting Louis, following the nurse into another ward. 

 

All around him, Louis catches eyes to some other prisoners like himself, all in the same situation. There's nothing any of them could do, all of them are still, helpless and as mobile as a newborn. 

 

"This is your resting room." The Nurse smiled sweetly, allowing Nick and Harry to enter. Louis calms down a bit to see his surroundings, it's almost like a nice hotel with a soft bed, a clean bathroom and-his shivers. In the corner of the room is a lacy cot and rocking chair as well as a small changing table just over to the right. (and he doesn't see it, but a child's bath in the bathroom).

 

"We hope your satisfaction is guaranteed, if you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask." She hands the man with the quiff a set of small keys. Louis knew they were the keys to the chastity cage on him, and he had to get his hands on them. The Nurse bows a bit.

 

"Thank you so much." The tallest kidnapper with short brown hair smiles. When the nurse leaves Louis feels his heart race as both men look at him with sparkling eyes.

 

 _Oh, God, they're gonna' rape me!_ He feared.  

 

He was immobile, he couldn't scream, no one could help him. All of this at once, he couldn't help but breakdown, crying harder than he had in a long time. His throat hurt, he was hungry and thirsty and he was emotionally exhausted. The one with long curly hair, holding him, cooed, rocking back and fourth, making his way over to the cradle on the other end of the room.  

 

Louis fears for his life as he's lowered down and gently tucked in with the satin blanket provided by the hospital. Above him is a mobile of light blue puppies and they spin around slowly as gentle music plays. Louis' body is ready to conk out at any second, he's so exhausted, but he can't just fall asleep, especially not with the freaks watching him with a smile. 

 

He hates himself when he does fall asleep. 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more . . . um. . . smut? . . .no. . . . um. . angst? . . . . no . . . well whatever, enjoy.

 

 

"Should the sign go here?" Nick asked, holding up a banner that read: WELCOME HOME, LOUIS in blue bubble letters. His husband, Harry, looked up from the rocking chair Nick brought down for him. Harry looked lovely rocking the still conked out Louis they brought home this morning.

 

"Right there looks wonderful." Harry smiled, returning to watching his baby sleep. He and Nick waited MONTHS for a baby and Louis was perfect. Harry was excited to finally be able to hold him. Louis, his baby boy, clad in a plush diaper that more than enlarged his butt, a baby blue crop top and a bonnet over his hair and wrapped in a blanket. 

As custom for new babies who are adopted, the families like to have a gathering and Nick and Harry invted everyone. Harry's parents and sister would be there as well as Nick's. They also invited their neighbors, Liam and Zayn and their little boy, Niall. 

Louis wasn't scheduled to wake up for a few more hours, so Nick brought down the bassinet as well, so they would be ready whe  he woke up. 

 

"I can't believe we're parents!" Harry giggled. Nick smirked, kissing Harry's brow. "I'm going to start the grill." 

 

"And I'm going to take my pills, it's my last dosage this time!" Harry smiled with pride. Meaning, after Louis woke up, he'd present the first feed. It was tradition in the community. Afterwards, Louis would have his first baptism. Harry was reluctant on a circumcision, but Nick was strongly all for it. Babies aren't supposed to get hard erections (a heavily frowned upon taboo in their community) but some parents were not comfortable with the whole penis shrinking process, so they had a chastity. Nick warned Harry, however, that is he caufht Louis doing anything naughty, he'd make an appointment that day he was caught. 

Harry kissed Louis' soft forhead as the "baby" slept on and placed him in the bassinet. Harry had other things to do, like finish frosting the cake, make drinks, and he still had dinner to prepare. 

It was an hour later and the doorbell rang. Harry was now dressed in a long, lacy shirt and tight black pants. He fixed his hair before opening the door, welcoming his neighbors in with warm hugs. Before Harry were Liam, his husband Zayn and their little boy, Niall. 

 

"Hello! Come in, welcome!" Harry smiled. He beamed to Niall in Liam's arms, the blonde was dressed in a pair of overalls and a gret t-shirt. Something that Harry was actually surprised to see, seeing how Liam always fussed over everything about Niall and insisted his child wear fleece and fur for it was very cold and always snowy where they were. 

 

"Hello, Niall, how are you?" Harry often baby sat for Niall if Zayn had to work and Liam had to see his Mum. Niall said nothing, turning away and diving his head closer into Liam's neck. 

 

"I'm sorry, Harry, he's rather quiet today, shy too." 

 

"It's okay. Niall, there's someone I'd like you to meet, you'll be the first one." Harry replied, giddy. Niall's ears perked up hearing this. "Do you want to meet him?" 

 

The blonde nodded and The three Daddies couldn't help but laugh. Niall was put into Harry's arms and carried over to the bassinet where Louis laid on his back with a dummy in his mouth, passed out harder than a drunk on New Years Day. Niall felt something grow to life like a flourishing flower in his heart.

 

He felt, for the first time in a year, hopeful. 

 

"He's sleeping now, baby, but you guys will be able to play soon." Harry promised, setting down Niall on the floor resulting in the blonde's light up sneekers flashing. 

Niall watched the three adults coo over the "Newborn." He had to get a moment where he would be left alone with Louis. 

Nick came out and greeted the trio, Zayn volunteering to help Nick grill while Liam took it upon himself to help Harry with dinner. Liam handed Niall a coloring book and some crayons. "Now, you play quietly, little one, the baby needs to sleep." Liam whispered. 

 

The blonde nodded, and stayed put when Liam planted a wet kiss to his forehead. When the "adults" left, Niall ditched the toys and rushed to the bassinet. Louis was still sleeping, but what was his problem was the big dummy, most likely strapped, to his mouth. Niall bit his lip. Maybe he couldn't talk to Louis, but he could atleast warn him on what was to come.

Niall poked the puffed out cheek a few times, resulting in Louis softly whimpering that made Niall cringe, hoping "the adults" didn't hear. He continued to do this until Louis' bright blue eye slowly cracked open. Niall waited patiently. 

Louis felt so tired, and sore. He couldn't remember what happened last, all he felt was residual fear and hate. Louis blinked in confusion and a sickening feeling began to creep up to his throat. He didn't know where he was, but white bedding surrounded him and he was tucked tightly in a blanket.

What startled him was a boy standing next to him, outside of whatever he was in. 

 

"Help me!" came a muffled cry. 

 

Niall held a finger to his lips, so Louis did as he was told. "You are going to be shown off to some adults. Don't fight it, no matter how hard it gets, you'll only set yourself back, I'm begging you, don't do anything stupid!" Niall spoke quickly, rushed and all at once. 

Louis tried to comprehend what the boy was saying before he heard a familiar voice, "Niall, what are you doing?"  _Shit! I know that person!_

 

The boy, Niall, shrank back, immediately popping his thumb in his mouth, hoping that acting babyish would get him out of trouble. Niall said nothing and his cheeks turned pink when Liam approached him, sternly. "Oh, Harry, he's awake!" Liam pointed out, causing Harry to turn abruptly and give out a gasp while holding a hand over his heart. 

Louis was frightened. 

Nick and Zayn were called in and the four men all gazed at the boy in the bassinet. "Oh, Nickey!" Harry cooed. Louis tried to turn to the side, or flip over, anything to avoid their adoring eyes looming over him. He was about to scream when Niall's words came back to him: 

 

_"Don't fight it, please, I'm begging you."_

 

 Niall seemed to be helping him, and he was defenceless. What was he to do? Louis laid there, on his back, wet eyes and a mouth full of rubber. Liam cooed, "He's so beautiful and look at those blue eyes! It was just like when Niall woke up." 

 

 _So Niall's been in this situation too._ Louis concluded. Niall was just like him then. 

Harry put the dish rag he forgot he had down and reached for Louis. Louis was limp in Harry's hold against his chest. "Oh, he's so warm." Harry whispered for only Nick to hear. After Harry was content with snuggling, Nick was second to hold Louis in his arms. "Hi, Tiger." Nick beamed. 

Louis didn't know what to think. 

 

And that was just the first five minutes. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Soon, Harry and Nick's family arrived and Louis was passed around, much to his humiliation. Once everyone had a chance to hold Louis and was also awarded with a picture snapped; Louis struggled to get out of Harry's arms. He had tears in the corners of his eyes and his face was flushed. 

He couldn't take this anymore. This all had to be some sick joke, or these people were royaly fucked up. 

 

"Gemma, you didn't bring Luke?" 

 

Harry's sister shook her head, "Couldn't Hazza, Luke was acting up today. And I'm sure he'd startle his cousin." 

 

 _Luke? Cousin?_ That means this woman had someone captive here too. Louis was pretty sure no one but the abductors were living here willingly. Louis was determined to meet as much captives as possible, if he played his cards right, and with Niall's help, he could probably escape along side the others. 

 

"It's time, everyone!" Nick announded. 

 

Louis felt sick when Harry stood up and carried him. Louis tried taking in the surroundings as much as possible, kitchen, den, another den, and finally he was outside. He would have fought and made a run for it, if Harry hadn't been holding his so tight, or if he could even move. 

Next to Harry, Liam walked holding Niall in his arms. Niall had given Louis a glance, putting his finger to his lips, universal sign for be quiet. 

Louis knew Niall probably knew what was going to happen next, but he still couldn't help but worry. These people were already psychotic in his books, what more could they do? He wished he hadn't jinxed himself, because apparently it was Harry's dream to have a photo shoot when Louis arrived home and Nick went all out, decorating their backyard into some "Floral Garden of Edan" shit. 

Squirmy Louis was placed on a large satin pillow and was being un-dressed by Harry. Louis thrashed around as much as he could. It was one thing to be dressed, but naked in front of these people?! No way. Harry nervously bit his lip. "Sorry, I didn't think he'd be so fussy."

 

"Don't worry, Harry, Niall was the same way." Zayn replied, holding Niall in his arms. 

 

"Hey, Hazz, have You and Nick take off your shirts, so that way we'll have a more natural and sentimental setting, and maybe he won't be so nervous." Gemma replied, setting up a camera. 

With the dummy still strapped in his mouth, preventing him from cursing, Louis' throat felt dry. He was hungry, thirsty, and honestly he wanted to cry. This was so degrading and he was fed up. 

Now dressed in nothing but an oversized diaper that prevented his legs from closing, Louis was sat on Harry's lap with Nick behind them. Louis would be dammed if they got a decent picture and started thrashing around, screaming as loud as he could and even tried to push himself away from Harry and Nick everytime cameras flashed. 

 

"Oh, dear," Harry frowned. 

 

"I think someone's hungry," Nick soothed, "Hazza, do you want to take him upstairs? I'll bring the bassinet up." 

 

Louis was gently lifted over Harry's shoulder, the boy made eye contact with Niall, who was in Liam's arms now, following Harry. "Has he eaten anything since you came home from the hospital?" 

 

"No, I tried to bottle feed him while he was sleeping, but he almost woke up." Harry explained. Louis didn't remember doing that and he wanted to kick himself, that could have been his chance to escape. 

Harry carried Louis up the stairs to the second floor of the large house. Harry entered a room that did make Louis flush. It looked to be an over the top nursery, complete with a changing table, rocking chair, a large closet and love seat sofa. The colors of the furnature were pale white while the walls and floor were a soft blue. Obviously Harry and Nick planned this for a while. 

Harry moved to the couch where Gemma began setting up the camera again and Liam sat with Harry. "Okay, what do I do first?" Harry asked. Louis began to look frightened, a gaze Niall knew all too well. 

 

"Well, for starters, just know that breastfeeding is the best way to ensure Louis gets his daily nutrition-" 

 

Louis jerked his head, trying to figure out if he heard Liam correctly. Niall shook his head, giving Louis a warning, But Louis didn't know if he could go through with this anymore. Niall could see Louis starting to crack, he had to do something. 

 

"Daddy! Hungwy!" He whimpered, acting lavishly babyish, frightening Louis but endearing to Liam. Liam chuckled, "Alright little one." Without a second thought, Niall dove for Liam's shirt and attaching his lips onto one of his large pecks and began sucking. 

He gave a side glance to Louis, proving to him he wasn't alone. Louis felt sick, watching a grown man drink from another grown man, was just so replusive and disturbing on so many levels. He wanted to throw up. 

The only upside to this, was Harry removing the dummy from his mouth, giving the blue eyed boy a change to breathe properly and cough. Louis whimpered when Harry moved him closer to his chest, but watching Niall do the same thing did make him less frifhtened, knowing he wasn't the only one captive.  

 

"There you go, my sweet, tastes good, yeah?" Harry cooed, liking the sensatuon of the tiny gulps Louis made to his bosoms.  Louis sobbed, he didn't know how kuch more of this he could take. After an eternity of sucking on Harry's chest, the bassinet was brought up and Louis and Niall were burped, but only Louis was placed back in the bed. 

 

"Say bye-bye Nialler." Liam cooed. 

 

"Be good." The "adults" in the room laughed, but only Niall and Louis knew it was a warning. 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters will have Niall, some will have Louis. Some will have bother, some will have other characters. For now, this is a Niall chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, check out: BabyBottlePop, amazing writer.

 

 

It was six-thirty when Liam, Zayn and Niall arrived home. "I'm going to give Niall a bath, Zee. And when I'm done, I'm going to write Harry a list of things he should expect Louis to try and do over the next few weeks." 

 

Liam and Harry were best friends, so naturally Liam felt it was his duty to help Harry along the way of parenting. He, afterall, was the Daddy of Niall, who was said to be the most well behaved child in all of Mountian River. It must have gotten to Liam's head, and soon he started being a mentor and assistant at the training schools for expecting Mommies and Daddies. 

 

Niall wanted to scoff, if Liam would dust out his memory, he'd remember Niall used to throw tantrums and have hellish fights that lasted hours until Zayn sedaded him with something to knock him out or calm him down. 

 

Liam Malik was nothing but full of hot air and pride. 

 

"And of course Harry is so lucky to have such a wonderful person like you in his life." Zayn smiled, leaning into Liam for a kiss, to which Niall turned away from. He hated seeing them be intimate, as if they weren't monsters who kidnapped and helped other kidnap innocent lives and corrupt them. 

 

Zayn, being a surgon at the hospital, often told Liam about his day. They tried to keep it under Niall's radar, but the blonde would always listen in and was often terrified of what he heard:

 

_"Breast implants on a baby boy because he would look just so cute with jiggling jugs."_

_"Jessica looked more like a James, so now HE has a tiny willie."_

_"One baby tried to escape so he had to be cripled."_

_"A baby boy was caught masturbating so now his willie is the size of a acorn."_

 

Niall soon grew to fear Zayn more than Liam. Liam may be bossy and demanding, but Zayn could literally chop off his dick! Niall often had nightmares because of this and soon stopped listening in. 

 

"Nialler~" Liam playfully called Niall out of his trance. "There you are, babes, let's get you in the bath." 

 

Niall used to loathe bathtime, now he finds it tollerable. It's still pretty bad. He used to be hand washed in the sink in the kitchen, and then was moved to an infant's bath, but now he was allowed to "grow up" more and have a bath in the tub. 

Liam poured in a nice amount of bubble bath soap and dished out some small amounts of toys for Niall while he lathered up soap on a washcloth. Niall remembered putting up such a fight the first few times he had a been given a bath, the last straw was when he unplugged all the water when Liam stepped out to get a towl; a spanking on a wet ass is the worst to ever endure. 

 

"Such a good babe I have, my Nialler." Liam cooed in the blonde's ear. Niall said nothing, because there was nothing to say. As Liam once said: "Little boys are seen, not heard." 

 

Zayn poked his head into the bathroom, "Are you feeding him tonight?" Normally Liam breastfed Niall to sleep, it ensured the boy would have to wake up in the kiddle of the night and wet or mess his diaper, Niall blushed. 

 

"Actually, I was thinking maybe you could feed him tonight, there's a pumped bottle in the fridge." he replied. Zayn gave his husband a lustful look Niall knew all too well. He gulped. "Alright, baby, one last rince."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

With his bath done with, Niall was carried into his nursery where his body was applied lotion, powder and henwas double diapered. Liam also dressed him in a fleese onesie with a hood. "Papa will be in to feed you your night night baba, sweetie." Liam cooed, setting Niall down in the lavish circular crib. 

 

His whole room was fit for a newborn prince, it was decorated with colors of soft baby blue, white and gold. His bed was a circular crib with a large canopy, the dressing table had bars on the side and he even had a love seat couch. Liam and Zayn clearly went the extra mile. 

 

"My baby," Liam possessivly whispered, trailing his hand along Niall's soft cheeks before leaving the room. Niall knew better than to try and escape now. He foolishly took every opportunity he had to escape in the begining, resulting in Liam and Zayn restraning him to things like the crib, the changing table, hell even THE FLOOR had chains once. 

 

That was when Niall started to give up in escaping and eventually trying to escape was the last thing on his mind, he had to keep Zayn and Liam happy so they would punish him. The worst punishment was when Liam openly changed him in public at the some super market and then decided he was fine being exposed in only his diaper. 

 

But now, Louis was here. He prayed to God Louis was taking his advice because he needed Louis on his level to escape and take Louis with him. Niall had mastered Zayn and Liam's work schedule, he also knew where the security alarms were, he even knew were Harry and Nick's were. 

 

He had to have Louis cooperate, or they'd both be stuck. 

 

"Still awake, baby?" a voice came from the doorway. Niall turned to see Zayn walking in with the bottle Liam was talking about. Liam was very controlling, even more so than Zayn. (Which really irked Niall). 

 

Liam controlled what he ate, when he ate, where he ate and how kuch he ate. Same went with clothing and toys and all the way down to when Niall was going to have a nap. Liam had a rule: Niall was to be fed four times a day with breast milk, once for breakfast, once for a snack, once during lunch and one more time before bedtime. 

 

And Niall was totally dependant on it, if he wasn't fed like that, then he'd starve. He's already resisted before and it never ended well. Niall still had nightmares of being held down and having a funnel in his mouth and forced to choke on breast milk.

 

"How about a story?" Zayn smiled, picking up the large baby and walking to the love seat which rocked back and fourth. While Zayn read a story about a train that was pulling the circus, Niall was dozing off. The milk was warm, he was swaddled in a fluffy blanket and Zayn's deep voice could make anyone fall asleep. 

 

Niall was about to fall asleep when Zayn stood up and carried to the changing table. "Baby, wake up for a second." 

 

Niall moaned. 

 

"I know you don't like it, but Daddy wants you to have some caster oil." Zayn replied, walking to a cabinet where they kept medical supplies for Niall. Working at the hospital, Zayn got a discount, so it was stock full of extra plush nappies that were super absorbant in case Niall was having an upset stomach, rash cream, baby powder, lotion, soaps, and caster oil. 

 

The blonde whimpered, "N-no!" he cried. Zayn only chuckled, adding a good amount to the milk bottle before shaking it up and feeding it to Niall again. This would ensure the boy would mess his nappy later tonight. 

 

When the bottle was finished, Niall was laid back into the circular crib and tucked into bed. "Goodnight my little star." Zayn kissed his brow. Niall jist wanted the night to be over and closed his eyes, feeling around the bed until he felt the familiar patch of soft fur of his teddy bear: Wilkins. 

 

"Is he asleep?" Niall heard Liam whisper and walk in. 

 

"Almost I just laid him down." Zayn whispered back. Niall didn't dare open his eyes.  "Well  let's get to bed." 

 

"You look smoking by the way." And Liam did in his eyes, with his open breast lingerie and crotchless panties. Liam giggled and raced out of the room, Zayn following him. 

 

Niall groaned, they didn't shut the door. 

 

So he heard everything.  

 

 

He prayed to God Louis was habing a better night than he was. Because the first night is always the worst. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. This is mostly a Louis chapter.

 

 

 

 

Upon awakening, Louis hoped he just have a vivid nightmare and he'd wake up in his own bed, in his own house next to his girlfriend. The spinning mobile above him was the first thing he saw and, unfortunately, confirmed that it had not been a dream. 

 

He tried sitting up, but his head and neck felt so heavy, and his arms and legs were like jello. He couldn't even kick the silk blanket off of him. He whimpered behind a gag, his mouth felt dry and he was starving. He could hear his own stomach rumble and swore he saw it moving too. 

 

He couldn't see what he was dressed in, but it felt like a cotton sleeper with attached mittens. Louis' face scrunched up and he didn't hear footsteps approach him until a soft, and very caring voice coo'ed at him. 

 

"Goodmorning Baby, did you sleep alright?" The man from before, Harry, stood infront of him, looking down and grinning. He looked to have just woken up, his long curly hair was all tangled and whispy, but it an oddly perfedt way. He eyes shined bright even if he yawned. 

 

Louis almost blushed seeing what Harry was wearing: it looked to be nothing more than a silk robe and matching silk panties. His chest was exposed and Louis had disturbing flash backs of nursing from this man's nipples earlier. 

 

"Come here, Daddy's got'cha." Harry smiled, opening his arms to gently pick Louis up from the cradle next to his and Nick's bed. Harry didn't want Louis sleeping alone in the nursery just yet, his baby was still so small and new in this world. Nick was reluctant at first, but Harry almost begged him to have Louis share the room just for a few weeks until Harry adjusted to parenthood better. 

 

Who was Nick to deny his loving husband anything? 

 

Harry walked over to the rocking chair Nick also brought in for Harry and Louis, it was set next to the large windows so the sunshine could warm them both. "Daddy is so happy to finally meet you, Louis. I know yesterday was pretty scary, but today its just Daddy and  Baba." 

 

Louis struggled against Harry's hold, not wanting to be touched by this man. Harry sighed, sweetly, grinning with pearly white teeth. "You're a wiggly one, aren't you?" he teased, poking his finger against Louis' soft cheek. "Huh? My little boo-bear?"

 

Boo-Bear?! 

 

"I'll bet you're hungry." Harry assumed, barley opening his robe and his chest already exposed. Louis shook his head, rapidly. He did NOT want to suck from this man again! 

 

_"Be good."_

 

 _Niall._ Niall had more freedom than he did, he was sure Niall went though the same ordeal as him, while that didn't help comfort him, he knew he wasn't alone. Harry only smiled, laying Louis close to him. "Open up, baby." 

 

The mouth guard was removed and Louis opened his mouth, welcoming the pink bud on his tongue. That warbing Niall gave him, he didn't want to follow it, but if he wanted to survive than he'd have to. Gobfulls of milk entered his mouth and he wanted to gag. 

 

It was warm, very sweet and disgusting. He was repulsed and beyond mortified. The repeats of yesterday came playing back to him as Harry rocked the chair. All the while, Louis told himself to be strong, because Niall would help him. "Taste goody, doesn'it?" Harry gushes. 

 

Louis whimpers. 

 

"Such a widdle boy with a big appetite, yeah?" Louis can't tell if Harry is taunting him, or really, really enjoying this, either way, he's sure he's in a asylum. 

 

"Oh, look at my little man, drinking so much! Oh, my boo was so hungry, he was!" 

 

He's done. Louis yanks himself off Harry's leaking nipple and tries to wiggle away, screaming and shouting. Harry has a firm grip on him, and manages to gie the dummy gag back on to him, so Louis' cries are muffled, but not stopped. 

 

"There we go, all of this is so scary,  isn't it? My poor baby~" Harry gently pouts, holding Louis to his chest once more. Harry closes his eyes and ignores the way Louis cries and tries to hit him. Louis' hits aren't very hard considering he had mittens on and his arms are like jello. 

 

A kitten had a better chanfe at beating Harry up than he did. 

 

"Now that my baby is all fed, it's time for a nappy change." Harry playfully decides. Louis is screaming behind the gag, but Harry ignores it. He was taught, not only by Liam, but from the classes he took on how to prepare to own a little. Babies that were brand new cried very often, and it's nothing to be afraid of, they're mostly just scared and have to sink into their new life. 

 

Harry walked back into the nursery, piles of clothes were on the crib and outside the dressers. "As you can see, babe, Daddy has a lot of work to do." 

 

Louis is laid down and strapped to a changing table while Harry begins to take the nappy off. To Louis' shock, it's wet with yellow pee stains, even though he still has the cock cage on. Harry hums and reaches for a tiny box that holds the key to the lock on the cage and unclips it, freeing his manhood. 

 

The blue eyed man is fearful when he sees how Harry's mouth forms into a thin disappointed frown. "I'm not so sure babies should be that big." Instantly, Louis starts screaming and trying to wiggle away from Harry, but the restraints keep him in hold and Harry rushea to calm Louis down. 

 

"I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean to scare you. Daddy's sorry." Harry apologized. 

 

 _If you're sorry then let me go!_ Louis wants to say, but his thoughts are interrupted when Harry lifts the restraints up, so Louis' legs are in the air and everything is on display.

 

A very thick Nappy is laid out under him as Harry takes a cold wet wipe and rubs all over his genitals and in between his cheeks. Louis yelps when Harry sticks his finger in his bum hole and corks his finger around, the Daddy just wanted to make sure his baby was clean inside and out. 

 

A generous amount of pink baby oil is then applied, leaving a fresh scent along with large sprinkles of white powder. Louis is sobbing by now and his cheeks are bright pink. He wants to kick Harry when the man puts the cage back on his penis and locks it, putting the key back into the tiny box on the shelf above Louis. 

 

"There we go, all nice and clean." Harry cooed, taking Louis out of the restraints and back into his arms to be swaddled. "Let's get you back to bed, love, time for a nap." 

 

Louis is confused, he just woke up! Harry lowers him back into the cradle and sits on the edge of the bed and rocks it gently back and fourth, singing a melody that sure enough, puts Louis to sleep. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 It's all a routine, Harry wakes him up, feeds him, forces him to pee, and then changes him and puts him to bed again. Louis has lost track of the days and nights and he hasn't seen that Nick guy yet, even though Harry talks about him. 

 

"Papa kissed you good morning before he left for work, baby." Harry smiled, rocking Louis that afternoon during his lunch feed. "He'll be back tonight to see you before you go off to sleep."

 

Louis didn't want to see Nick. He hated him just as much as Harry. Something that bothered Louis, were the size of Harry's breasts. They weren't big as Liam's own pecks, but they definitely did hold more milk as Louis noticed the feedings were getting longer. In fact, he swore he saw Harry wearing a bra at times. 

 

With a last second suckle, Louis was put on Harry's sholder for a burp before being put back in the cradle. 

 

"Last night in here love, your nursery is ready." Harry beamed. "But Daddy will always tuck you in and sing to you, I promise." 

 

It's the 'Always' part that scared Louis. As if Harry was in some fantasy land to which he'll never grow up or die and they'll do this every day. Louis is afraid, and he's tired of it. He's tired of waking up and going to bed scared for his life. 

 

Harry sees the pained expression on his baby's face and gently rocks the cradle. "Don't be upset, my little love, Daddy's here. Tomorrow is going to be a fun day, do you remember Niall? Well, Daddy set up a play date for you two tomorrow, won't that be fun?"

 

Louis only holds on for Niall. 

 

Being with Niall meant planning an escape and that meant being a foot closer to freedom. He didn't know how long Niall had been kept here, but he hoped it was long enough to know where they were because he had no clue, obviously someplace with snow. That told him a lot, because he was in Doncaster before he was taken, and it was sunny and warm, summertime. 

 

He missed his home, his friends, he missed his girlfriend, Eleanor, and he was sure his family was worried about him. Louis had to be strong for them, because if he wanted to see them again than he'd have to be crafty and compliant. 

 

"Sweet dreams, my love." Harry gently rubbed his fingers across his forehead. 

 

And that's what Louis did, have sweet dreams, excluding this fucked up place, and just because he felt like it, he included Niall in his dream, he'd be his friend and invite him to play football with his mates and show him to his mother and girlfriend. 

 

In his dreams, Harry, Nick, Zayn and Liam were rotting in jail and every prisoner of this place was free again. 

 

But it was, only in his dreams. 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a play date between niall and louis.
> 
> Also: Check out the fanfic: Lets Just Live One Day At A Time. It's excellent.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: THERE ARE SOME DISTURBING AND GRAPHIC IMAGERY IN THIS CHAPTER. INCLUDING TALKING OF MORBID MEDICAL PROCEDURES IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT, DONT READ.

 

 

 

The next morning, Liam and Niall arrived next door to Harry and Nick's around ten-thirty. Zayn and Nick both had left for work already, so it would be just the two daddies and their boys. 

 

"Hello, come in." Harry greeted, letting them come inside the warm home. Harry crouched down to Niall, who Liam insisted would crawl today. In the blonde boy's arms was a toy. "What do you have there, Nialler?" 

 

"Fire twuk." Niall slured, knowing the two Daddies loved hearing as kuch baby talk as possible. 

 

"He's a firefighter today." Liam chuckled.

 

Harry beamed and picked up the blonde and carried him to a large area of theliving room that was gated off, making a make shift play pen. Inside the pen was Louis sitting in a baby bouncher. 

 

"You both play nicely and then we'll come back at lunch time to feed you." Harry replied, giving Louis a wet kiss on the cheek before leaving.  When they were alone, Niall turned to see Louis whimpering behind the pacifier gag. Niall held a finger to his lips. 

 

"Are you okay?" Niall whispered. It was a rhetorical question. Louis in fact had not been okay. This morning he was woken up by a man that scared the absolute shit out of him. 

 

* * *

 

 

_"Hello there." Louis opened his heavy eyes to be met with a man with a quiff. The man was from earlier, Nick, he remembered was his name. Nick was Harry's husband, he assumed. Nick chuckled, carrying Louis around the nursery._

 

_Nick planted gentle kisses on Louis' hair line and patted the boy's back soothingly. He missed Louis. Nick had been working a lot recently, he worked for the Adoption agency in town and was flooded with new arrivals. He left before Louis was awake and came home just after Louis was put to bed, so he didn't get to bond with Louis other than the photoshoot they had a few days ago._

 

_So, early that morning, Harry suggested Nick spend some time with their baby before he had to go to work._

 

_"It's nice to have some time alone with you for a while, Louis. I work so much, it feels like I'm not bonding with my baby as I should be."_

 

_Louis grew fidgety as Nick smiled down at him. " Would you like some yummy breakfast, my blue eyed darling?" Nick gently laid Louis down on the changing table while the kidnapped boy watched in horror as Nick went into the nursery closet and strapped what looked like a velcro bra over his white dress shirt._

 

_This wasn't an ordinary bra, it had custom sized jelly imitation breasts on the front. They were molded after Harry's own pair. The jugs could be filled with pre pumped breast milk and fed straight to Louis. Harry was very adamant on having this for not only giving Nick a chance to bond, but so it wouldn't confuse Louis. Harry was determined for Louis to have an all-milk diet from his beasts._

 

_Louis cried and screamed when his gag was removed and he was placed on Nick's lap. A large rubber bud was forcibly put inside his mouth. "Drink up my little boy, can't start the day on an empty stomach now can we?"_

 

_Louis still didn't drink._

 

_Nick sucked in his left cheek. A misbehaved baby won't do. "Or, are you sick? Maybe we should go to the doctors. . ."_

 

_A tiny threat, but it got Louis chugging. It felt just like sucking on a baby bottle, way different from Harry's pink thick, nipple buds. Honestly, it was way better than drinking from the curly haired man, it was just an added embarrassment Louis didn't want._

 

_"You were hungry, such a big appetite for a tiny baby." Nick cooed, wiping away at some milk that ran along side Louis' mouth. Louis drank the milk until both rubber breasts were empty and looked like two deflated bags. Nick chuckled, reaching for a burp cloth and put Louis on his shoulder and patted his back._

 

_Louis didn't know why they patted him so hard, he away managed to burp in the end, but not without a little bit of it coming right back up as spit up._

 

_"Good boy." Nick praised when Louis errupted a loud wet burp and wiped his mouth. "Now, where's your dummy at?" Nick asked himself, looking around the nursery. Louis whimpered. This was so sick and on a level of inhuman torture. He couldn't take it._

 

_"L-Let me go!" Louis cried._

 

_Nick gave a dark glare that had Louis instantly regretting talking. Nick said jothing but laid Louis on the changing table and restraied the boy's arms and legs. Louis cried as Nick began to untape the diaper._

 

_"What are you doing?!" Louis cried. He hadn't gone in the diaper so he was worried about what Nick was going to do._

 

_"Little boys don't speak. In fact, many of them  coo and giggle, or cry only." Nick responded, strapping the dummy-gag behind Louis' head. "Do you know what Papa does, Louis?"_

 

_Louis is afraid to answer._

 

_"Papa works with other grown ups and helps find babies who need homes like you. I remember the first time I laid eyes on you. So beautiful. . ." Nick explained. Louis was beat red at this point. His body was smooth and shaved, exposed and now Nick was telling him about his fucked up job. Louis couldn't help but listen in, Nick might give him information._

 

_Nick continued untaping the larger than life nappy and nodded when he saw the chastity cage. "Little boys don't know what happens to their bodies when they get hard down there. It's too much for them to handle, so Daddy and I keep it locked up so it wont get hard and you won't get scared or hurt but can still pee-pee."_

 

_Nick reached down and gave Louis' balls a gentle squeeze with his two fingers, an action that should have made Louis have a full erection instantly, but did nothing. His penis was limp._

 

_Louis sucked furiously out of fear on the dummy._

 

_"You remember Niall's Daddy, Zayn? He and your Papa are great friends. Just don't forget that." Nick smiled, adding more baby powder to Louis' genitals before re-diapering him._

 

_The Papa then laid Louis down in the crib, tucking him in. "I'll see you soon, baby. Be good for Daddy while I'm gone."_

 

* * *

 

 

 

Niall didn't ask why Louis looked so afraid all of a sudden, instead he took the boy's mittened hand into his own and held it. Niall could only imagine what Louis had been through, it had to be similar to his own experience. 

 

But that didn't make it any less better. 

 

"Louis, I just want you to know that I'm here for you. I promise." Niall vowed. He wasn't going to leave Louis behind when he managed to find a way to escape, however, he couldn't have Louis immobile, he'd need the boy's help. 

 

"But I'll need a favor. I need you strong and able to walk and run. Just do whatever they say and try not to make a fuss out of some things. Please promise me  you won't. It'll set us back." Niall whispered. 

 

Louis nodded behind the dummy. He knew Niall was an ally, he had to keep him close and not disappoint him. "Liam and Zayn had me crawling at five months-"

 

Louis' blue eyes popped open wide. Five months? He didn't know if he could take it that long. Niall senced this but calmed the boy down again. "I know, I know. But Harry and Zayn might be more lenient. Also, I go to this fucked up daycare they have here. If you can manage to get at least into a crawling stage before Harry and Nick send you there, then we'll be good." 

 

Day care? Louis sucked hard on the rubber dummy. If being in the house was bad, he didn't want to know what kind of place the day care was. Niall wasn't going to tell him either. That place was a personal hell with walls decorated with colored pictures and stickers. Niall didn't act up in the day care, fearing Zayn and Liam would regress him again, but he had witness some outlashes of other littles. Punishments ranged from corner time, to spankings, or sometimes they wouldn't change you so you were in your own filth until your "parents" came to get you. 

 

However, Niall recalled, a boy had made an attempt to escape which landed in some big, strong men coming and getting the boy while the caregivers called the boy's parents.

 

The boy was gone for three days before he came back and was completely silent. At first, Niall didn't know why, until he found out by Zayn talking to Liam that night about having to "cut a boy's vocal cords". 

 

Niall let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in till now. "For now, don't fight diaper changes, meals or, if you hadn't had one yet, bathtime. Please, don't." 

 

Louis nodded. 

 

 

To fool Liam and Harry, who Niall saw in the reflection of a mirror watching them, he quickly grabbed a stuffed animal and made it look like he was showing Louis what to do. "Horsey, Lou-Lou!" Niall had learned the art of fooling Zayn and Liam. 

 

Both daddies were content and went back to their tea and chitchat.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

As promised, when noon came, so did Harry and Liam. "Lunchtime sweetheart." Liam cooed, opening his arms to pick Niall up off the ground. Harry unbuckled Louis from the baby bouncer and the two daddies sat side by side on the couch. Liam was the first to open his shirt and allow his chest to spill out on Niall's face. 

 

"Aaah, this is what it's about, Harrah." Liam relaxed as Niall took small suckles. Harry couldn't agree more. "Just like when we met, eh Liam?" 

 

The two were such fast friends and often told each other they would raise their children to be the best of friends with one another. "Are you and Nick scheduled for Little Louis' circumsission?" 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Niall saw Louis tense up. 

 

"I'm not so sure about on having one. I mean, I remember Nialler's and the poor baby looked so miserable for months and I don't know if Louis could handle something like that yet." Harry answered, trailing his fingers along Louis' cheeks as he forcibly nursed  from the crazed Daddy. "Nick wants one, but I'm scared Louis will be in pain."

 

Liam tutted, "Nonsence, they're put to sleep during the ordeal and it makes their little willies so much easier to clean. I had Zayn do the operation of course and he knew exactly what to do without hurting the baby." Liam kissed Niall's brow. "Almost done, little one?" 

 

Niall and Louis were burped and put dosn for a nap. 

 

"They can share Louis' crib. It'll be so cute." Harry gushed. Louis and Niall had no quams about that and were tucked in together. When the daddies kissed their babies and left the room, Louis let silent tears fall from his face. Niall held him close. 

 

"We'll get out of here, I promise. " Niall whispered to Louis and then the two fell into a blissful slumber to the music of the mobile above them. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"What do we say, baby?" Liam cooed to Niall. It was five thirty and he and Louis had woken from their nap two hours ago, and spent the rest of the afternoon playing with squishy blocks, but now it was time to go home. 

 

"Thank you." Niall forced a smile at Harry, clutching his toy fire truck. 

 

"Thank you for coming, Niall, you are welcomed anytime." Harry cooed, holding Louis to his chest and waved when his friend left, shutting the door. It was just Louis and Harry. 

 

"Papa will be home early today, munchkin, let's get dinner ready, yeah?" Harry walked to the kitchen, putting Louis in a baby bouncer on the counter. Louis sucked the dummy in his mouth and watched Harry prepare food he knew he wouldn't be having.

 

It was hell, especially watching Harry glaze a small ham and put toothpicks of pineapples and cherrys on top. There was also garlic mashed potatoes and corn. Louis whimpered, he'd kill just to have a tiny bite of food. Harry put the ham into the oven before turning to Louis. 

 

"Oh, sweetie what's wrong?" Harry walked over to the bouncer. "Are you wet?" 

 

Louis hadn't realized he had relieved himself, he had been so focused on the food he totally filled his nappy. Harry pressed his hand gently to the front of the diaper and smiled. "Okay, let's get you changed, baby." 

 

Louis was red in the face as Harry applied oils, creams and powder to his genitals he wanted to sucker punch the man or kick him in the face. Harry only hummed a song while clipping the chastity back on. "Alright, baby, almost done." Harry reached down into the drawers of the changing table to retrieve a nappy but frowned when it was empty. 

 

"Just a second, love." The curly haired daddy walked over to a closet and began opening a new box. Louis whipered behind the dummy in his mouth and tried to wiggle around as much as the restraints on the changing table would let him, but it was futile. Louis sucked furiously on the rubber in his mouth. It was annoying, he had drool leeking down the sides of his mouth and his jaw hurt. 

 

"I'm home!" Louis heard a call from downstairs and soon feet rushing up the steps. In walked Nick, dressed in the same suit and tie from this morning. Harry rushed to greet him, holding a medium sized nappy in his hands. 

 

"Welcome home, Nick! Did anyone adopt today?" Harry asked, it was always great news to hear someone finally having a family in town. Nick nodded, "Twins. Both boys. The couple wanted a girl and a boy, however, but they've decided to think about it before having surgery." Louis didn't mean to let out a loud sob, but he did and the attention was soon turned to him. 

 

"Hey, tiger." Nick greeted.  

 

"Let's get you changed, Lou-Lou." Harry smiled, taping the nappy over his crotch. Nick bit his lip and Harry noticed the far away look in his husband's eyes. "What's wrong?" 

 

"His nappy, I think it's too small." Nick replied. Harry frowned, udoing the restraints and gently laying Louis on his tummy. The boy bellow them grew frightened as he felt a large hand on his bum. "See? His cheeks hang out the sides in the back." 

 

"But the large size falls off of him and it's a mess." Harry pointed out. Nick covered his kouth, thinking. "Well, when we take him to the doctor's tomorrow, we'll have them see what we can do about it." 

 

Doctor's?! Louis scrambled but Harry held him. Louis screamed loudly as the dummy was upclipped from behind his head "Let me go!" Louis cried. He was ignored, however, as Harry walked over to the rocking chair. Harry sat down and undid his blouse and started to feed Louis, the only reason Louis complied was because Nick put his strong hand and lofted his head and neck to Harry's chest. 

 

"I'm thinking about putting him to bed early, he had a fun day playing with Niall." Harry informed his husband. 

 

"Already making friends?" Nick smiled. 

 

"Yeah, and tomorrow I wanna talk about the circumstances we have with his willy. I know you want to have a circumsision,  but I'm not too sure." Harry traced Louis' tear stained cheek. 

 

"One day at a time, baby. For now, let's get the baby to sleep. He's got a big day tomorrow." 

 

 

Louis had never felt more afraid then, than he ever did in his whole life.

 

He had to get out of here. ASAP. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is taken to the doctors for a check up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to those who waited, I have a massive writer's block for this. And some ideas would be nice to hear.
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO: WARNING humiliation is ahead!!!

 

  _Louis hadn't the slightest clue where he was. In a golden field of some sort. Looking around, he didn't see anyone. But he didn't care, he wasn't in a diaper, swaddled in a blanket or put in some cradle. He took this chance to run._

 

_The boy sprinted as fast as he could down the hill, but spotted someone standing in the distance. He narrowed his eyes for a second before recognizing the long blue dress, very similar to the one he and his sisters bought their mother last summer. Louis couldn't believe his eyes, between the long blue sun dress, the long brown hair and even the heels, he knew it was his mother!_

 

 

_"Mum! Mum!" He shouted, running as fast as he could to her. He had missed her so much._

 

 

_When he approached her, however, he stopped. Wondering why she hadn't turned around to acknowledge him. Suddenly, Louis grew very sick and screamed when his "mother" turned around and it was revealed it was actually Harry standing there, his milk filled breasts popped out and ready to be nursed. Louis screamed, running away as fast as he could._

 

_"Baby? What's wrong?" Harry wasn't even running and he was catching up to him!_

 

_"Here, sweetie, let's give you some milk..." Harry grew thirty feet tall and grasped Louis in the palm of his hand, Louis screamed as he was being lifted toward the leeking breast and tried to shield himself from the leeking nipple._

 

 

 

Louis screamed loudly as Harry tried to rock him awake. "Oh, Nicky, he's having a night terror." he sobbed. "The poor thing. . ." 

 

 

"I'll schedule a meeting with Dr. Furguson. He'll know what to do." Nick spoke over Louis' loud screams. Neither parents got any sleep that night and were tired the next morning as they prepared to take Louis on his first trip into town. Harry was a bit upset that Louis's first visit would be going back to the hospital, normally a little's first visit would be someplace fun like the park, or to a party. 

 

"Alright, little one." Harry cooed as he hauled Louis into an adult sized car seat. Louis whimpered behind the dummy in his mouth, mortified that he was in such a constraption. This town frightened him to no end with its ability to create things like adult high schairs, cribs and car seats. 

 

But even more so that people requested them. 

 

Louis was placed in the back seat of the car with a blanket drawn over him and a rattle given to him. "We're gonna go for a ride, my sweet. Won't that be fun?" Harry smiled. Louis said nothing, not even sucking on the dummy stapped to his mouth. Harry gently strapped him in the car seat before putting a blanket over his lap and handing him a few timy stuffed toys. 

 

Nick started the car and Louis watched the house become smaller as they drove down the street. He was getting a better glance at his surroundings and tried to soak up as much as possible from street signs to even little landmarks like different colored houses and street lights. This place looked like the set of a 1950's suburbs on american television where everything his perfect. . . Louis shivered. Outside the windows he could see large strollers, other adults his age either hokding hands with normal looking adults, or playing on sidewalks. 

 

"Beautiful day outside," Harry commented, "Louis, after your nap wanna play outside?" 

 

Louis obviously didn't answer him, if he did he'd cure Harry and Nick for putting the car seat in the middle of the backseat and not next to a window where he could see outside better. He'd scream for hours at them for how sick they were. 

 

"I know what will make Louis happy." Nick sing-songed before turning on the cd player and lightly singing children's music began playing. Louis had no idea why Nick thought this would cheer him up, it did nothing. The boy held the blanket close this him, feeling terrified as they came closer to the hospital. Louis had no idea why they were there and started bawling. He feared of what Niall and Nick's warnings told him before, and was terrified they would do something to him. 

 

"Oh, poor baby." Harry cooed, lifting Louis' limp body out of the car seat and into the stroller Nick had ready. "It's okay my munchkin, it's only a check up." 

 

Louis didn't care, he didn't want to be here. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stripped of his clothes and left only in a diaper, Louis was laid on a changing table of some sort when the doctor came in. "Hello, this must be Louis." The man looked to be in his late sixties with salt and pepper hair color and an uneasy feeling arose in Louis' chest. 

 

"What seems to be the problem?" Dr. Furguson asked, putting on some gloves. 

 

"Louis has been having the worst night terrors, and he's not eating as much." Harry sadly informed. Louis had taken the liberty of 'going on a strike' against Harry's sick breast milk as well as using his nappy. It was angering and worrying his "parents".

 

"And I don't know what to do about his diapers, he's wearing a large, but they're too small on him and the extra-large are too big." 

 

To his humiliation, Louis was flipped on his stomach and told old man squeezed his bum. "Hmmm. . . well, you might have to special order a pair, or have cloth diapers. Your little one seems to have a unique character about him." The doctor chuckled to which Louis rolled his eyes. 

 

"And is he chastised?" Dr. Francis asked, looking down the front of the diaper. 

 

"No son of mine will masturbate so young." Nick smirked. "I wanted to have surgery, but Harry didn't have the heart." 

 

"He's so small though, Nickey." Harry huffed, "And he's just a baby, I don't wanna put him through anything he'll be scared of, maybe when he's older..." 

 

Louis was gonna throw up, he knew it. Grown men were right infront of him, talking about his private areas as if they were nothing he owned. Louis started to try and crawl away, but Dr. Furguson was stronger than him and handed him back to Harry. "Let me see how he nurses, and then I'll test the milk and make sure nothing is wrong." 

 

Harry nodded and began taking his shirt off. Louis whimpered, never had he sucked on Harry in front of people since he got here and he was too embarrassed. Everytime Harry brough Louis closer, the young lad would push away, screaming and crying. Louis would be dammed if he'd be here, wearing nothing and sucking from a man's breast anymore. 

 

"Baby, please." Harry tried to usher the boy to his chest but Louis kept moving. "The sooner you do this, the sooner we get home." 

 

Nick crossed his arms and Dr. Furguson noticed. "Don't worry, he's still a small lad, it's nothing I haven't seen before either. They all do this in the beginning, just feed him when he demands it and soon he'll go about your schedule too." 

 

Harry sighed, putting his shirt and bra back on. 

 

"Now, let's check his heartrate and measurements, he seems to be a healthy baby." Dr. Furguson weighed, and listened to Louis' heart and breathing. The biggest concern for Louis was when they took off the chastity cage and, to his horror, his penis size was looking smaller. He was scared, but Nick and Harry apparently didn't, as they commented on how "cute" it looked. 

 

Louis would have screamed if it weren't for the strap on pacifier in his mouth.  

 

"Now, you did write down that Louis has had trouble with making a bowel movement, so we're going to prescribe you with some suppositories, but I don't recommend using more than one, and not too often, just when he's ill or constipated." 

 

 "Thank you, Dr. Furguson." Harry smiled, pinning the new cloth diaper on Louis. "I'll bet that feels better, huh my Lou?" Harry giggled, petting the front of Louis' crotch. Of course the routine wasn't over just yet as Nick and Harry had to fill out medical paper for Louis before they could go home. And as they were walking down the hall, Louis heard a very loud scream as a boy strapped to a gurney was pushed past them. The scream startled Louis and, he'd never admit this, but he hid his face in the crook of Harry's neck. 

 

"Poor little guy." Harry mumbled, patting Louis' back. "What's the matter, little ome?" 

 

"Harry, Nick, hello!" Louis recognized that voice. 

 

"Oh, Zayn, Hello." Nick grinned. "Undergoing an operation?" Louis feared what sadistic things Zayn would do to the poor boy that was wheeled past him, mutilate him? Torture him? Louis didn't want to know what sick shit went on in these walls. 

 

"Yeah, the boy was at a football game today and broke his leg." Zayn sadly replied. "He's gonna have a cast for sure. . . .Hello there, Louis." Much to Louis' annoyance he was turned around to face a smiling Zayn. 

 

"And what brings you here? I hope you're not sick or being bad." 

 

Louis sucked harder on the dummy in his mouth. Hoping that acting lavishly babish would make that man stop talking to him. 

 

"Nope, just a check up. However we had to switch him to cloth diapers becaude the plastic ones won't fit his tushie." Harry cooed, wrapping Louis in a blank we t to set down in the car seat once again. Nick leaned in, kissing Harry on the cheek. "And then we're stopping at the pharmacy to pick up some things for him, we think the poor baby has a tummy ache." 

 

"Remember to put on plastic pants as well, or there's a mess you won't like." Zayn reminded them before slipping Louis a small hospital plush beanie bear  "Have a good day, Louis." Zayn stuck his hands into his white lab coat as Louis held on to the tiny beanie bear. 

 

 

The trio left the hospital, but not without Louis' stomach grumbling and gurling loudly in pain. 

 

Oh no. . .

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have any ideas or want something to be in the book? write them down in a review and I'll TRY to add them in. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind reviews and awesome suggestions, I was really in a funk there. But thanks for waiting, here's another chapter :)
> 
>  
> 
> This is half a Louis chapter and somewhat of a Luke chapter too. 
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING! FORCED FEMINIZATION AND CRAZY FUCKING PEOPLE!!!

 

 

The next morning was. . .different. While Nick went to work, usually Louis and Harry stayed home, or, that's how it's been for the past few days (or was it weeks?). Normally Louis would be placed in a playpen with soft toys and cartoons would be playing in the backround. 

 

But today, Harry said they were going somewhere. 

 

"Alright, little one." Louis tried to look away as much as possible as Harry began to un pin the dirty nappy. Harry and Nick hadn't been soft with him when it came to giving him the suppositories and poor Louis felt like a dirty pile of mush. His tummy was sensitive now and he couldn't hold in his bowel movements for a long length of time anymore. 

 

 

Why Harry didn't seem bothered by the amount of dirty diapers he had to clean, was unknown to Louis.  _If Harry and Nick liked babies so much, then why didn't they just get a real one?!_

 

Harry hummed a tune Louis didn't recgonize as he strapped Louis onto the changing table and began to unpin the cloth nappy. They felt so much different than the plastic ones, it was almost like wearing underwear, only there were these god awful plastic bloomers Harry put on top and they were usually a sky blue or yellow color. 

 

Louis wanted to gag at the smell when the diaper peeled off of him. How Nick or Harry could stand that smell, while smiling, fazed him as well. "My little boy made a stinky didn't he?" Harry cooed, taking the diaper off and putting it in a sanatized dish bin. Louis knew that later this afternoon, he'd be lugged outside in some baby bouncer while Harry pinned the diaper cloths, burp rags and pladtic pants out to dry and he'd be forced to watch; which, in Harry's fucked up mind, consered to be "helping him do laundry". 

 

"Let's get my Lou-Lou all clean, then we're going to see your Auntie Gemma again and you get to meet your cousin." 

 

Cousin? Louis blinked. Then he remembered his first day in this house and the woman who looked just like Harry. Louis started to cry, he didn't want to meet anymore people. He just wanted to go home! 

 

"Hey now, sweetie, no need to fuss, we'll get to play with Luke, now don't you wanna meet him?" Harry spoke, shaking a rattle to distract his fussy son. Louis thought for a moment, maybe if he got close to Luke like he was with Niall, then that would help his chances of escaping. Maybe he HAD to meet Luke. 

 

To please Harry, he stopped crying and held on to the colorful rattle while Harry went back to changing Louis. Louis paid close attention to the box where Harry and Nick put the keys to his chastity cage, if he and Niall planned on escaping, then he'd have to make sure to grab those. After his bum was wiped, clean again, Harry added more than enough powder followed by scented oils, creams and paste. Louis didn't know exactly what the point to all of that was, but he never developed a rash, so he was a tiny bit thankful. 

 

"Alright, my little one, let's get you dressed. With the diaper on, Harry put on some blue plastic pants followed by a sailor onesie with feet, so his baby wouldn't get cold. Gemma was known to have her air conditioner on even at the slightest hint of summer, even though they lived in a mountain area. Harry had the baby bag packed and brought out the navy blue pram Nick had bought just for him as a present for when their baby arrived. Harry had waited months to use this and was now satisfied he could. 

 

"In we go." Harry spoke, laying Louis down on a cushion before strapping him in and laying a blanket down. "We're going to have a lot of fun at Auntie Gemma's, I promise, baby." 

 

 _Fun_. . . Louis cringed. 

 

The walk to his sister's house wasn't far at all, and Harry took his time pushing the pram around town, waving to friends and showing off his blushing newborn. This is what Harry had dreamed of doing for nearly a year now, and he was so happy his dream had come true. 

 

Gemma lived in a quiant house with a nice picket fence and even a toy playhouse miniatureized to the big house in the front lawn. "Is that my brother and nephew?" Louis heard the woman before he saw her and was lifted up by Harry and placed in the woman's arms. "Oh, aren't you just percious."

 

* * *

 

 

 

 Inside the house, another person dressed in a pink frilly dress and latex, poofy diaper sat on the floor playing with a pink stuffed bunny when he heard footsteps coming his way. Sucking on a pink dummy, he turned around, spotting someone dressed in a sailor suit. 

 

He was new.

 

"Lukey, this is your cousin, Louis." Gemma introduced the two to one another. "Play nice with him, he's just a tiny baby." She replied, placing the boy in a baby bouncer. Luke nodded as his "mother" kissed his cheek and walked away with Harry. 

 

Louis was mortified. This boy, obviously a boy, was dressed just like a girl. Luke pulled the pacifier out of his mouth and released Louis' as well. "Hey. . ." he gave a small wave. But Louis didn't know what to say. Although, he wasn't surprised, just. . . shocked. 

 

"Are you okay?" Luke asked, genuinely concerned. 

 

Louis gave a tiny nod, "I . . I think so." Neither of them had to say much to understand each other. "So, we're cousins." Luke nodded sadly, "Yeah, but, no. Not that I hate you or anything, I just wish we'd meet under different circumstances." 

 

"No, no I agree." Louis whispered, not knowing how long Harry and Gemma would be gone. "Are you. . . okay?" 

 

Luke smirked, "Don't let the color scare you. I'm just glad I wasn't sent to Dr. Malik's for a sex change." Luke rolled his eyes as Louis gulped. 

 

"I. . .I know him. He's my. . .er Harry and Nick's neighbor." Louis whimpered. He was terrified of everything in this town, the people, the places. His only saving grace was Niall and he hadn't seen him in weeks! Luke noticed this and gently held his mittened hand. 

 

"Follow my advice and don't do anything stupid. Just, be good, okay?" 

 

Louis jodded, that's what Niall told him and while he did have a few slip ups, nothing serious has happened to him. That's what he planned on. Luke bit his lip, "How long do you suppose you've been here?" he asked. 

 

"At least a month." Louis didn't want to know how long his family has been missing him, or his friends, he was sure he was fired from his job, or his apartment was rented to someone else. What he did know, was he was going to need major theapy after all this. "What about you?" 

 

Luke shrugged. "I. . .I forgot." 

 

Louis' eyes widened. Luke had been here so long he forgot? "All I know is I was fourteen when I was taken and met Mumm-er, Gemma. I don't recall how I was taken, the last thing I remember was skating with my frie ds when we skipped school." 

 

The little "baby" frowned at his "cousin". He didn't know what to say to him to make the other kid feel better. Luke looked around the room before picking up a Barbie doll and started to brush the blonde hair. "I don't know if she has cameras or not, sometimes she does and sometimes she doesn't. It's like a game to her." 

 

"Well, I plan on escaping." Louis spoke to which Luke snorted. "You don't think I can?" Louis challenged. 

 

"No, it's just never been done before. Escaping successfully that is." Luke spoke. "I've gone to many playdates, as Gemma calls them, where we would plan elaborate escapes and they either failed or were debunked, or even destroyed.  Don't waste your time." 

 

Louis bit his lip. Could Luke maybe had given up? "There's always a way, don't give up hope." 

 

The boy in the pink dress just snorted. "If there was a way, trust me, I'd be long gone." 

 

Louis went to speak when the clacking of heels were heard and in walked Harry and Gemma again. "Aaw, are you two getting along?" Gemma smiled. 

 

"Yes, Mummy." Luke answered, almost robotic like. No thought, no emotion, just a forced responce. 

 

Harry beamed. "Wonderful, time for lunch you two." Louis was lifted back i to Harry's arms and was held against the man's chest to nurse. Harry was pleased when Louis did as he was comanded to. "I'm so glad he's eating right, Nick and I had to take him to the doctor's and make sure nothing was wrong with my milk, or he wasn't sick." 

 

Louis wanted to die of embarrassment, because Luke wasn't being nursed, not Gemma had brought out a pink bottle for the blonde. Louis assumed Luke must of been in the same situation, but maybe Gemma got tired of it, he hoped that would happen with him and Harry soon. He'd rather drink from a bottle than another man's nipples. 

 

"Well, let's hope everything is alright, by the way, when will his circumsision be taking place?" 

 

Louis didn't want to hear about this AGAIN. 

 

"Oh, I'm not having Louis circumsized. My baby is just fine the way he is." Harry cooked that last part, kissing his baby's head. Louis couldn't hold back a smirk, actually thankful Harry had set his mind to something.

 

Gemma looked displeased. "I don't know, Hazza, we have to teach our babies their place. I for one, believe it should be mandatory."

 

Harry scowled. "Nonsence.  Little babies are still babies regardless of their penis size." 

 

If Louis didn't hate this man so much, he'd be rooting right now. 

 

"Harry, be reasonable." Gemma spoke, looking down at Luke who was half-way done with his bottle. "Circumsisions can be good for the baby, it will help him remind where his place is. Babies like Louis should be given those before they're adopted in my opinion." 

 

Louis looked up worried at the confern face Harry had. 

 

"And let's talk about diapers, you think babies with adult sized penises won't make more of a hastle to clean? And then there is masturbation-" 

 

"I get it, Gems. But I'm fine, seriously." Harry had enough of her ranting. He switched breasts for Louis and made sure to burp him. The two decided to have then share a crib seeing it was big enough for the both of them. 

 

"You two go right to sleep now." Gemma smiled. "Sweet dreams, Louis and my sweet Princess." 

 

 

When the two were gone, Luke put a finger to his lips, pointing upward at the mobile of pink stars. There was a tiny black bumb that Luke whispered was a small camera. Louis felt hot tears fall from his eyes and fell to sleep with Luke. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hello?" Harry softly called, walking into the house. It was almost dinner time and like the good husband he was, he wanted to make sure dinner was done before Nick was home, but there were a lot of cars parked outside. Signaling his husband had his co-workers here. 

 

"Baby, come in. Let's show Louis off, the guys at work have been wanting to see him."  Nick walked into the hallway, smiling when he saw Louis was still asleep from the nap he had at his auntie Gemma's. Picking the boy up gently in his arms, Nick walked into the living room while Harry started on dinner. 

 

Unbeknownst to Louis, who was out like a light, Nick and his friends were all looking down at him in the childish outfit and attire. "He's adorable, Nick, congratulations!" one co-worker patted his kate's back. 

 

Nick smiled, stroking Louis' cheek with his thumb. He and Harry had waited for what felt like forever for their own baby. With Nick working at the Adoption center, you'd think he'd get first dibs on any "baby" he'd want, but unfortunately there was a waiting list and poor Nick watched as babies were adopted but he would have no child to come home to on top of a despressed husband. 

 

But he and Harry had never been so happy, Harry especially. 

 

"How old will ya' let em grow, Nick?" Phillip, a man Nick worked with asked. Nick shrugged, he and Harry never talked about that before. Some parents let their "baby" grow to as old as ten, some thirteen and then there were those who didn't allow any growing up. 

 

Nick did like babies and he hoped to have Louis as long as he can. "Personally I don't care. I'll have to think about it." 

 

"Did he get snipped yet? Me an the wife are getting Tommy's appointment to happen as soon as possible." 

 

"Nah, Harry's against it, besides he's in chastity." Nick answrred, marvling at his "son" 

 

Phillip laughed a bit too ooudly for Nick's liking, he didn't want Louis to wake up and cry. "Babies need to be snipped, Nickey, puts them in their place. Sides, it's not like they're cutting it all off. Just a bit to make it smaller." 

 

"Aw, Nick," one of Nick's friends, Hal, laughed, "I think his husband has him whipped." 

 

A roar of laughter echoed in the room, and before Nick could sush them, Louis whimpered from the noise. Nick noticed this and watched his son wake up yawning. Louis immediately noticed Nick first and then the rest of the men and paled. 

 

"Hey, Tiger." Nick smiled. This wasn't comforting at all and Louis struggled to get away. "Poor little guy. Hey, Harry? Louis' awake." Nick stood up to meet Harry halfway when handing off his whimpering and flushed faced son. Louis didn't know where he was for a moment, last thing he remembered was being nursed and laid to have a nap in Luke's princess crib. 

 

"Tonight, we need to talk." Nick softly spoke to which Harry submissivly nodded to. 

 

Louis didn't feel good for some reason. He felt like his head was slipping. He felt so tired. But he wasn't going to give up. 

 

 

He was going to escape. Then he was going to save Luke. No matter what. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Louis was put to bed earlier than night so Harry could help host Nick's party and after everyone left, they basically went at it like rabbits. Not stopping to even catch their breath until Harry's backside was coated in cum and shiny like a glazed doughnut. 

 

 

"Baby. . ." Nick whispered. "The guys and I have been talking and I really think we should get Louis circumsized." 

 

Harry wanted to groan. "Nick, I'm not comfortable with it. It'll hurt the poor baby." 

 

"Harry." Nick sternly spoke, turning on his side to spoon his lover and whisper in his ear. "A five inch penis is unacceptable for a baby. He needs to be down to at least one inch, two or three being generous." Nick explained. "What baby around these parts has a penis as big as Louis?' No one. It has to be done." 

 

Harry's bottom lip quivered. "I'm just scared for him, Nickey." 

 

Nick held his husband tightly and kissed the back of his neck. "I know baby. That's why we'll have Zayn do the process. He knows what he's doing." 

 

Harry sniffed. 

 

"Okay. . ." 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions??


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' chastity comes off.
> 
> A date has been set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for K.

 

 

 

Sitting on the floor of the nursery, Niall had been rewarded with a rare occurance of "alone time". This almost never happens, minus nap time. Liam liked to always know where Niall was at (even if he still couldn't go anywhere) and Niall didn't know if it was becaude the man was power hungry or if it was something else. 

 

 _Liam must be trusting me more_. He assumed. Niall knew not to fuck it up this time around. Unlike last time, he was planning more carefully and with heavy caution. Timing would be everything. 

 

"Nialler?" He heard Liam calling and quickly went back to "playing" with some tonka race cars. Liam smiled tenderly as he entered the room and sat down on the floor next to his Baby boy. "Com'on chap, lemmie see that smile." 

 

Just like clockwork, Niall gave a grin and went back to playing with his toys and cursing Liam and Zayn's names. 

 

"You've been such a good boy lately, Dada has a surprise for you." This got Niall's attention. Never was he just given a surprise out of the blue like this and normally if it was a surprise, it can't be good. While Niall was busy imaging what sort of thing Liam had to make his life more of a living Hell, he was very, VERY shocked to see it.

 

Liam went behind the couch and pulled out a baby bouncer labled "For Littles 18 months-to-3 yrs." Liam gave a cheshire smile at his little. He couldn't wait to put Niall in it. It was also a built-in-walker, so Niall could get some exercise and so Liam wouldn't have to worry about him wandering off. 

 

"Daddy's gonna set it up for you, so you'll be able to play in a minute." Liam left the unopened box to look for a screw driver while Niall starred, his jaw dropped at the sight of a man on the cover of the box looking like he was having fun in the contraption. Also, very noticeable straps were seen around the man's shoulders, so that would mean very limited escape access. 

 

But he would be concerned if Liam or Zayn bought him something that didn't have something with a strap, or buckle, or lock on it. 

 

Niall had been put in a baby swing, a baby sling and even a plastic tub, but this was new. Many of the previous objects have been very uncomfortable (sitting in a too-small baby swing nearly smashed his balls the first time), but looking at the picture, it had support and leg room, but he wasn't too sure. 

 

An hour later, Liam was putting him into the blasted contraption. The seat forcibly spread his legs and his tip toes couldn't even graze the wooden floor bellow him. Liam smiled, putting batteries in and Niall jumped when music started to play and lights began to blink. His proud Daddy above him only grinned with satasfaction when he saw Niall poke at some buttons and bat at a rattle.

 

"Have fun sweetie." with that, Liam walked off

 

Niall glared at the back of Liam's head. He NEVER got presents like this out of the blue, what was going on? 

 

 

XXXX

 

"Do you like your bath toys baby?" Harry gushed as he focused the wash cloth on Louis' tummy. Louis most certainly did NOT like his bath toy: a colorful plastic fish that could squirt water. But, he did use it to uis advantage and squirt Harry as much as he could, hoping to aim for the face, or his eyes to blind the man. 

 

Harry only chuckled, washing a squirmy baby furiously sucking on the pacifier. "Gotta' make sure you're nice and clean." The man scrubbed the soapy wash cloth across Louis' tummy before rincing him off. Once bath time was over, Louis was towel dried and laid on the changing table where Harry would spend the next hour grooming him. Louis wanted to groan, he felt like one of those poor children on an episode of Toddlers and Tiaras. Harry clipped his toes naild and finger nails, brushed his hair, and would lotion and massage his body until it was soft. 

 

"Look at my clean baby, who's Daddy's baby boy?" Harry gushed, making Louis blush deeply. While adding silk booties and mittens and then a bonnet to his head, Harry felt Louis just needed a diaper. Louis didn't miss the look Harry gave his penis, "You know, baby, Daddy and Papa care a lot about you. You know we love you more than anything, right?" Harry softly spoke. Of course Louis couldn't answer with the large teat in his mouth and he was growing worried at Harry's words. With the cloth diaper pinned together, Harry walked down stairs to put Louis in the bassinet so he could wash up some dishes and get dinner ready when the door bell rang. 

 

"Who could that be?" Harry asked himself, setting Louis down before going to the door. Panic started to fuel inside of Louis, he prayed it wasn't a visitor to see him in nothing but a diaper, mittens, booties and a bonnet. Harry didn't spend too long at the door and when he came back he had a bright yellow envelope. He seemed to be pleased with himself as he scurried past Louis and made his way into the kitchen. 

 

Louis yawned behind the strap-on binkie. After being forced into a scheduled naptime, he had found himself becoming drowsy and only wanted to close his eyes for a moment but ended up falling asleep. 

 

Harry meanwhile was on his cell phone with Nick. "The pictures came in today. I know, babe. I haven't opened them, I was waiting for you to come home so we can see them together." Harry happily spoke to his husband. 

 

" _That's great, Haz, how's Louis by the way?"_

 

Harry stuck his head into the living room and smiled at Louis' soft little snores. "He's sleeping, I just gave him a bath, so. . ." 

 

 _"I have some wonderful news too, Hazza. I got a spot in for Louis in a few weeks with Zayn. Our boy can now have a proper circumcision."_ Nick proudly replied. Harry turned back to look at his sleeping baby and remembered his penis size. Nick was right, it was much too big for a baby his age and he had to have it shrinked. 

 

Harry was very weary about it at first because he feared it would hurt his little darling, but he remembered what his sister said, what Liam told him and what Nick had asked of him and maybe they were right. This might do Louis some good.  

 

"Okay." Harry agreed. "I'll get dinner started and it'll be ready when you come home." 

 

 _"And for dessert?"_ Nick slurred causing Harry to squeeze his buttcheeks while trying to contain his hard on. The curly haired man giggled, his fear suddenly replaced with lust. Everything would be okay. 

 

Before Nick hung up, he gave strict instructions to Harry to remove Louis' cage. Louis wouod need some time to breathe down there before the operation. Harry did just as his husband asked and he did notice a change to Louis, his little willy was thinner and no doubt shorter, but not by much. Harry smiled, he couldn't wait to discuss sizing with Nick. Harry did want something pratical for Louis, but he was sure Nick would want Louis to have the standard goal of a 'nub' and maybe a bit shrinkage to the balls. 

 

Harry chuckled, he knew Nick wanted only the best for Louis and it made his heart swell with pride at how well they were parenting. Their little tiger was so loved, he'd make sure Louis knew that every day. 

 

As much as Harry wanted to lovingly gaze at his sleeping baby, for now, he had dinner to cook. 

 

* * *

 

 Niall was still in the baby play bouncer when Zayn came home. The proud Papa chuckled when he saw his "son" batting at the colorful buttons making noise. Zayn creeped up behind Niall, just to observe. He was very proud at what he and Liam accomplished together. 

 

Especially after the little "slip up" months back. 

 

"Hello, Nialler." Zayn finally spoke, startling the baby. Zayn only chuckled as he unbuckled the boy from the compartment and lifted the slim body into his arms. "Papa missed you." Niall knew better than to fight and returned the hug. 

 

Zayn began walking upstairs where he could hear Liam folding clothes. "Oh, Zayn! Welcome home!" Liam smiled. Niall wanted to cringe, the man was in a nursing bra and skinny jeans, acting like a new mother welcoming home their husband. Niall knew how to play this game, though. And he had to do it very carefully. 

 

"Why don't you feed Niall earlier tonight, babe. I'd like that of you." Zayn smirked in a lustful way Niall knew would end up in the two of them having sex. Niall fussed as he was handed over and Liam released the bra cup, having Niall latch on. "Liam, has Niall been going-you know, number two-frequently?" 

 

Liam had to think for a moment. "He did today, why?" 

 

 _Oh god, shut up!_ Niall wanted to scream but only continued to suck from Liam's nipple. "No reason, we're flooded with parents complaining about their babies holding it in so I had a lot of medicine to prescribe today. Just worried about our baby is all." 

 

Niall hayed it when they talked about Zayn's work right in front of him, he hated all the morbid stories Zayn spoke about and so casually! He tried to tune them out before he heard something that startled him. "I have two more major surgeries before I move on to Louis." 

 

"Oh, they're finally going through? That's wonderful, I'll have to help Harry with Louis, no doubt about it poor little Lou will be sick and upset for weeks like Niall was." 

 

Oh god, they're going to do it! Niall had to think of an escape plan and fast. His friend's life was in danger. 

 

"Oh? All done, baby?" Liam smiled, burping Niall until he spat up a little bit. After Niall was fed, he was diapered, given a teaspoon of caster oil from Zayn and then tucked into bed. "Sweet dreams, Nialler." Zayn smiled before leaving the room. 

 

Niall was running out of time, he had to think and fast! 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Rewriting this fic

 

**Hello everyone,**

 

**I'm pretty sure all of you clicked on this in excitement to read a new chapter, and I apologize that you have to read this instead. I am writing this to inform you that it's getting harder and harder for me to update this fice. Some days I have the energy to write and push out a chapter, and other days (most days) I don't even log into my account. Now, I feel it would be unfair to you all to leave you on a cliffhanger (as this fic has become popular in the 'Age Play' Mature section on this site) so I am happily announcing my plans for rewriting this fanfic.**

 

**Looking back, I see so many mistakes that make me cringe and more plot holes than I would like to admit. So I am fixing that right now.**

 

**I hope you all forgive me for this, but I look forward to republishing the rewrite.**

 

**Thank you.**

 

 


End file.
